This invention relates to protective garments and, more particularly, to a unique hood for use in combination with a body exhaust helmet utilized in a total body exhaust system.
The type of body exhaust system contemplated by the present invention is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,594. This type of system is intended for use during surgical procedures when it is necessary that any contaminants on the body or in the exhaled breath of a surgeon and his assistants be totally prevented from contacting the patient. In the system illustrated and described in the above-cited U.S. Patent, the body of the operator is entirely enclosed within a one-piece gown that is partially supported by an exhaust helmet worn on the head of the operator.
Heretofore, the helmet was provided with a glass or plastic shield which was secured directly to a frame extending outwardly from the helmet. The gown utilized with this type of helmet was equipped with a fenestration which was secured around its periphery directly over the outwardly extending frame. Although this system is very effective for preventing contaminants from leaving the body of the operator, the area of attachment of the gown fenestration to the helmet frame was not completely impenetrable by dust and other particles and, therefore, there remained a danger that such particles could be communicated to the wound of the patient.